


Like Looking into a Mirror: Alan

by Ad_Absurdum



Series: Like Looking into a Mirror [1]
Category: Tron (1982), Tron (Movies)
Genre: M/M, Self-Indulgent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-05
Updated: 2011-07-05
Packaged: 2017-10-21 01:44:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/219518
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ad_Absurdum/pseuds/Ad_Absurdum
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alan looks at Tron.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Like Looking into a Mirror: Alan

**Author's Note:**

> Incredibly self-indulgent, but it sort of popped into my head one day and demanded to be written. Companion piece to "Like Looking into a Mirror: Lora".

Alan woke up, yawned and propped himself on his elbow to look down at Tron lying next to him. The program was still recharging, worn out by their earlier... activities and Alan took the opportunity to observe him without the distraction of those amazing blue eyes observing him back.

Alan would have never thought this would be the case, but he was really fond of the fact that Tron looked like him. Hell, he would have never thought Tron was anything other than a bunch of 0s and 1s, let alone a person and his twin at that, but once he got over the shock of finding that programs could actually walk and talk and had their own opinions, he really _really_ liked it that they looked like their programmers.

From the moment they met (and one day Alan had to thank Flynn for that), Alan couldn't stop staring. And it didn't help that Tron seemed to share the fascination - his eyes following his user whenever they were together.

And then there were the touches. Alan had been - and still was - fascinated by Tron's circuits. Tron, in turn, had been delighted by his user's attention and then one thing had led to another and, well... Here they were and Alan was staring at Tron again.

It was time to face the truth and admit he was a kinky narcissistic pervert. It _was_ a surprise to realise that about himself, especially because he'd never had any special fondness for the reflection that greeted him in the mirror each morning.

Maybe it was the fact that Tron was a program that was more important in all of this. Alan had always been a nerd, he loved sci-fi movies and was absolutely enamoured with computers and - truth be told - he often felt more comfortable in front of a terminal than among people. And when he could _meet_ Tron, talk to him, see him - his own program for God's sake - it all somehow came together and made him realise he was practically in love with Tron.

Alan chuckled to himself and gently touched his program's cheek. He smoothed one dark eyebrow with his fingertip and then traced a line down Tron's perfect nose to the gentle bow of his lower lip - now reddened and slightly swollen from their earlier kisses. Alan was sure his own mouth looked the same and it was pointless to deny the knowledge it looked _exactly_ the same didn't turn him on.

He stroked the curve of Tron's chin, the sharp angle of his jaw, moving his fingers up to caress the shell of the program's ear. He leant down to give it a few kisses and gentle bites and then licked a spot behind the earlobe he knew to be especially sensitive. They shared those sensitive spots too.

Tron shivered, his circuits becoming brighter and Alan nuzzled his way down Tron's neck to nip his shoulder.

"User," Tron murmured, the 'r' becoming a sleepy purr.

Alan raised his head and met Tron's half-lidded gaze and a satisfied smile that made Alan's heart beat suddenly faster. He felt Tron's hand playing with his hair and decided he wasn't moving anywhere from his place by the program's side for at least another couple of hours.


End file.
